1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computing device with at least one disk drive module.
2. Description of Related Art
Computing devices include a chassis, a motherboard mounted in the chassis, and at least one disk drive installed in the chassis. The chassis includes a base panel and a pair of side panels perpendicularly connected to opposite sides of the base panel. The motherboard is attached to the base panel. A plurality of expansion cards is perpendicularly attached to the motherboard. The at least one disk drive is movable along a horizontal direction that is parallel to the base panel and the pair of side panels to be mounted in the chassis or detached from the chassis. However, the plurality of expansion cards sometimes blocks the horizontal movement of the at least one disk drive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.